


Where's Johnny?

by rainfiorest (mizue)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Love and Loss, M/M, Multi, amizade
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizue/pseuds/rainfiorest
Summary: Há dois anos que o rosto de Johnny estava naquela página de crianças desaparecidas, e os cartazes espalhados pela cidade já tinham sido rasgados e desfeitos há muito tempo. Há dois anos que Taeyong sonhava com fogo e vagueava perdido na sua própria existência. Às vezes, Taeyong punha-se a imaginar como seriam as coisas se Johnny ainda estivesse ali. Mas Johnny não estava ali, Taeyong não conseguia ser um universitário normal e Jaehyun era bom demais para carregar esse fardo.





	1. track one: when youre gone

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente, e antes de qualquer coisa: a minha gratidão é infinita e eterna à Flora @jaemean e à Eve @chimang pelos trabalhos maravilhosos que fizeram em betar-me este capítulo e em fazer a capa desta fanfic, respectivamente. O resultado final definitivamente não seria o mesmo se não fosse por vocês. <3 
> 
> Obrigada também à @_Koen por me ter ajudado a "traduzir" as expressões Pt-pt para Pt-br de modo a facilitar a leitura e compreensão de todo mundo, assim como pela sua constante disposição em levar com trechos do texto. Também por essa mesma disposição, obrigada à inteira Aesthetic Fam, particularmente à Eve @chimang e à Milene @Downdownbaby, que foram as que mais sofreram. 
> 
> Por fim, obrigada ao incentivo que as pessoas lindas do @NCTStuff deram, a quem me aturou ao longo de todo o processo desta fanfic e a quem seguiu este projeto até agora. 
> 
> Sem mais por agora, boa leitura e vemo-nos nas notas finais, que tenho uns links importantes pra partilhar com vocês <3

_And in the night I could be helpless_  
I could be lonely, sleeping without you  
And in the day, everything's complex  
There's nothing simple when I'm not around you

 

 

Houve um tempo em que Taeyong era feliz. Na verdade, essa felicidade durou apenas entre os cinco e os dezesseis anos, desde que ganhou consciência até à adolescência. Parte dessa felicidade teve muito a ver com Johnny, o seu melhor amigo.

Johnny andava sempre com uma mochila de dinossauros. Não importava se ia para a escola ou para jogar futebol com os amigos. Não importava se tinha dez anos ou dezesseis completos. E não importava se todo mundo achava infantil a sua adoração por dinossauros. Johnny adorava dinossauros e adorava aquela mochila ― um presente de aniversário do seu pai, antes deste falecer quando ele tinha onze anos. Seo era a pessoa mais descontraída e bem disposta que os colegas conheciam; um jovem estudioso, alegre e preocupado que conquistara os corações dos colegas de turma e dos pais dos seus amigos. Mais apagado e discreto era o seu irmão gêmeo, Mark, que podia frequentemente ser encontrado na biblioteca ou na cafeteria ao fundo da rua.

Taeyong era o melhor amigo de Johnny. Já aceitara a mochila de dinossauros há muitos anos e atualmente, com dezesseis anos completos, era a primeira pessoa a defender aquele objeto. E Taeyong não era o tipo de pessoa que qualquer um gostaria de contrariar. Ele tinha aquela aura, meio sombria, que o tornava visualmente ameaçador ― mas era um bom rapaz, o melhor amigo que Johnny poderia desejar e, apesar dos professores o verem como um potencial futuro delinquente, tinha notas extraordinariamente altas. Adorava as suas jaquetas de cabedal e jeans rasgados, mas o cabelo variava do cor de rosa ao azul e ao pescoço trazia sempre um pingente de uma estrela ― esse, um presente do próprio Johnny há dois anos.

Taeyong era secretamente apaixonado pelo melhor amigo, mas Johnny era publicamente apaixonado por Yukhi ― uma intercambista chinesa que derretia corações com os seus sorrisos grandes e amigabilidade geral.

Johnny e Taeyong eram inseparáveis. Até que deixaram de o ser.

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

 

Era tão fácil amar Johnny que Taeyong nem conseguiu censurar-se por ter deixado isso acontecer. Quer dizer: como não se apaixonar por ele!? Johnny era o melhor amigo do mundo inteiro e uma pessoa simplesmente maravilhosa demais. Desde o seu sorriso traquina até ao seu ar muito adulto ― ele sempre foi muito maduro para a idade ―, desde os seus olhinhos escuros e brilhantes, sempre observadores, até ao seu sentido de humor universal. Ele conseguia tornar qualquer situação triste um pouco mais leve e era a cura para todas as tristezas de Taeyong.

Mas quando Taeyong mais precisou de Johnny ― ah, como ele precisava do amigo ali ao pé, a dizer-lhe que ia ficar tudo bem e que Deus escreve direito por linhas tortas! ―, o próprio Johnny era a razão por que Taeyong precisava dele; porque o Seo não estava ali, nem em casa, nem em nenhum lugar que ele conhecesse ― ele tinha verificado, acreditem ―, e Taeyong não podia lhe pedir um abraço e palavras de consolo.

Quem precisava de palavras de consolo e de um abraço era Johnny, mas Taeyong não tinha como os fazer chegar até ele.

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

 

**04.11.2013**

Os especialistas analisaram todas as informações e mais alguma em busca de respostas. O último dia, a última semana, revistos uma e outra vez. A família e a escola, interrogados, entrevistados e questionados dezenas de vezes. Os colegas de turma, repetidamente chamados a depôr. A escola não tinha câmeras de vigilância, então as testemunhas eram as únicas provas ― mas o que elas tinham a dizer não se revelara de grande utilidade.

Johnny tivera um dia normal, rotineiro, igual a todos os outros dias da semana. Fora às aulas de manhã, almoçara com os amigos e queixara-se de dificuldades em terminar o trabalho de ciências. Depois comparecera às aulas da tarde e até participara no debate sobre as eleições presidenciais. Trinta e cinco minutos após o início da aula, requisitara licença para ir ao banheiro. Depois de alguma resistência, a professora ― Miss Kim ― concedera-lhe a autorização. Vinte minutos mais tarde, Johnny ainda não tinha regressado e Miss Kim chamou uma funcionária ― Miss Choi ― para o ir procurar. Miss Choi regressou com a mochila de dinossauros de Johnny, mas sem ele.

Imediatamente chamaram mais funcionários para procurar o rapaz, mas só muito mais tarde se lembraram de ir falar com o porteiro da escola. Este confirmou que Johnny passara por ele, quase uma hora mais cedo, queixando-se de má disposição e informando que iria para casa. A escola ligou para a casa dos Seo, mas ninguém atendeu. Ligaram, então, para a mãe dele, e esta prontificou-se a sair imediatamente do trabalho e ir a casa verificar a presença do filho. Um quarto de hora mais tarde, ela própria ligou à escola ― e à polícia ―, dizendo que Johnny não estava em casa.

 


	2. Track two: if i could turn back timet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muitíssimo obrigada à hopefull pela betagem maravilhosa. <3 Sério, gente, ela é super minuciosa e atenciosa, betagem incrível aí. sz

> _My world was shattered I was torn apart_  
>  Like someone took a knife and drove it  
> Deep in my heart  
> You walk out that door I swore that I didn't care  
> But I lost everything darling then and there

 

 

**04.09.2014**

― Como te sentes hoje?

Taeyong encolheu os ombros. Sentia-se como em todos os outros dias, e em todos os outros dias a resposta era a mesma. A doutora Lee descruzou as pernas e voltou a cruzá-las, paciente, enquanto a ponta da caneta aguardava a milímetros do bloco de notas. Taeyong não era de muitas palavras, mas ela gostava de as registrar  todas.

― Voltaste a sonhar com o Johnny? ― insistiu.

Taeyong suspirou. Ainda considerou negar, mas não adiantaria. Miss Lee detectava todas as suas mentiras. Infelizmente, não detectava a sua vontade de não estar ali. Ou, se detectava, era ótima em fingir que não. Por isso acenou vagamente, desviando o olhar para a janela por trás da psicóloga. Sentia as mãos tremerem por dentro do bolso do moletom, e sabia que isso não tardaria a tornar-se evidente também para ela. Não tinha vontade de ouvir outro sermão sobre a importância da medicação e porque é que não devia parar de tomá-la. Mas ele odiava aquela medicação. Odiava a sensação de desorientação que vinha com ela, a má disposição constante e o facto de o fazer sentir-se uma vítima.

Taeyong não era uma vítima ― Johnny era ―, e ele só queria que parassem de o tratar como tal.

― O que é que sonhaste?

Ele fechou os olhos. Por fora podia parecer que estava a tentar lembrar-se, mas ele estava tentando  esquecer. O que era impossível, aparentemente, já que esse sonho ― não, pesadelo ― o assombrava pelo menos uma vez por semana. Por fim, o jovem pigarreou e ajeitou-se no cadeirão, antes de finalmente falar:

― Eu estava com ele, conversando . E subitamente ele parou de rir e foi-se embora. Eu tentei correr atrás dele, mas não conseguia sair do lugar, e ele foi ficando cada vez mais longe, e mais longe, e mais longe e eu… ― a voz falhou, e Taeyong tirou alguns segundos para recuperar o fôlego e se acalmar ― Também tentei gritar, mas não tinha voz. E depois havia o fogo.

― O que havia de diferente desta vez? ― questionou, imperturbável, a médica.

Taeyong demorou algum tempo a responder. Por mais que rebobinasse as cenas na sua memória, parecia-lhe que o sonho era igual a todas as outras vezes. Ele já lera em algum lado que quanto mais se pensa sobre uma memória, mais contaminada e menos próxima da verdade ela fica.

― Nada. ― encolheu os ombros, desistindo. A doutora Lee escreveu algo nas suas notas antes de contra-atacar.

― Tem certeza?

Taeyong ficou com o maxilar tenso, mas desistiu de resistir. Desistia sempre.

― O fogo. ― disse, por fim. ― Havia menos fogo.

A doutora Lee acenou em aprovação. Taeyong sentiu-se idiota.

― Achas que isso pode significar que estás menos chateado?

― Não. ― a resposta foi rápida e ríspida, mas a psicóloga não mostrou qualquer tipo de abalo perante ela. Ficaram em silêncio durante longos segundos, em que ela o analisou e ele tentou ignorá-la. Por fim, ela olhou para o relógio e fechou o seu caderno, pousando-o em cima da mesa entre eles.

― Muito bem, Taeyong, creio que fizemos alguns progressos aqui. Vemo-nos na próxima semana?

Taeyong não respondeu ― nunca respondia e, por ele, nunca mais apareceria. Mas ele aparecia sempre.

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

 

**15.02.2013**

Johnny atirou com uma pipoca à cara de Taeyong, rindo histericamente. Na televisão, Alien: O Oitavo Passageiro passava com o som demasiado alto. Ao lado de Johnny, um Taeyong  envergonhado revirava os olhos e comia pipocas para afogar o embaraço.

― Como assim nunca beijaste ninguém, Lee Taeyong? ― vociferou o mais velho.

― Não entendo a surpresa. ― retrucou Taeyong, fingindo estar indiferente à chacota ― Se tivesse, tu já saberias.

― Está bem, mas declará-lo objetivamente em voz alta torna tudo mais real. ― atirou com duas pipocas para dentro da boca, mastigando lentamente. ―  Como é que é possível?

Taeyong encolheu os ombros.

― Nunca calhou, acho.

― Bem, temos de mudar isso, não achas? ― Johnny olhou para o relógio no pulso e o seu rosto transformou-se numa máscara de más ideias ― Ainda vamos a tempo de aparecer na festa do Doyoung.

Taeyong protestou, esperneou e declarou-se indeterminadamente involuntário a participar em qualquer tipo de evento ― mas Johnny levou a melhor e uma hora mais tarde estavam os dois em casa de Kim Doyoung, o veterano boa gente que dava as festas mais loucas da escola.

No final da noite, Johnny concretizou o seu objetivo de tirar a virgindade da boca de Taeyong. Mas Taeyong só conseguia lembrar-se do hálito a álcool de Moon Taeil e não se sentia minimamente concretizado.

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

 

**29.10.2015**

Taeyong não aguentava mais aquelas aulas. Pareciam-lhe tão fúteis e inúteis. Os colegas eram cheios de si e os professores eram vazios. Os corredores eram demasiadamente  limpos e o dormitório era exageradamente… tudo. O seu colega de quarto também era demasiado em todos os aspectos e Taeyong simplesmente não o suportava ter por perto, com toda a boa disposição e simpatia que exalava.

Ele nem sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo ali. Decidira ir para a faculdade apenas para fugir aos olhares e aos sussurros dos pais. Há dois anos a saúde dele não lhes dava descanso e a preocupação era uma constante naquela família. Taeyong tivera a esperança de que, indo para a faculdade, talvez os pudesse aliviar um pouco, ganhar algumas perspetivas de futuro, e fugir de tudo o que o mantinha preso ao passado.

Tinham sido dois anos difíceis para ele, mas mal podia imaginar como teriam sido para a família de Johnny. E para Mark. Mark passara de amigo a persona non-grata. Mark não tinha culpa de ter o rosto do menino prodígio desaparecido, nem tinha culpa que todos os dias abrisse feridas emocionais por isso. E Taeyong lamentava profundamente, mas não conseguia simplesmente lidar com Mark como antes. Eventualmente, deixaram de se falar. Quando se cruzavam nos corredores, eram mutuamente invisíveis. Quanto à mãe de Johnny, esta parecia estar perdida ― a única coisa que a mantinha viva era o seu (talvez único) filho.

Dois anos. Johnny estava desaparecido há dois anos.

Dois anos desde que ele tinha ido àquele banheiro, desde que o coração de Taeyong fora estilhaçado pela dor, desde que perdera o seu melhor amigo. Dois anos sem rasto, notícias ou qualquer tipo de progresso no caso. Há dois anos que o rosto de Johnny estava naquela página de crianças desaparecidas, e os cartazes espalhados pela cidade já tinham sido rasgados e desfeitos há muito tempo. Há dois anos que Taeyong tomava antidepressivos, sonhava com fogo e vagueava perdido na sua própria existência.

― Vens esta noite? ― questionou Jaehyun, despertando Taeyong. Estava a ter outro daqueles momentos, notou o mais novo. Às vezes, no meio de conversas, Taeyong desligava, navegava para aquele mundo sombrio dentro da sua mente, e só regressava minutos mais tarde, asmático e mergulhado em lágrimas. Sempre que se apercebia que Taeyong estava a ter um desses momentos, Jaehyun tentava trazê-lo de volta à realidade e, por norma, perguntas funcionavam.

― Onde? ― Taeyong levantou os olhos, desorientado. Jaehyun tinha conseguido arrancá-lo das sombras com sucesso.

― Ao jantar em casa do Ten.

― Não sei. Não tenho vontade.

Jaehyu engoliu o “Nunca tens” que ameaçava saltar cá para fora e, em vez disso, revirou os olhos.

― Eu limpo o quarto até ao final do mês se tu vieres.

― O mês acaba daqui a três dias.

― A oferta continua a ser válida.

Taeyong revirou os olhos. Jaehyun era um caso perdido. Contudo, e apesar da aflição que o mais novo o fazia sentir, Jaehyun também era a melhor coisa que tinha encontrado nos últimos dois anos. O único raio de sol desde que Johnny desaparecera.

― Ah sério, Jae. ― disse, por fim ― Eu realmente não estou com humor para lidar com pessoas hoje. ― e, antes que Jaehyun pudesse dizer “Nunca estás”, completou: ― Mais do que o costume.

Jaehyun não respondeu de imediato, mas fez os cálculos. Se estavam no final de outubro… o início de novembro estava aí à porta. Subitamente, compreendeu. Sentou-se na beira da cama de Taeyong, onde este estava deitado com uma comic na mão. O Deadpool da capa encarou-o de forma ameaçadora (se é que o Deadpool podia ser ameaçador).

― Eu sei. ― disse suavemente ― Mas não achas que devias celebrar o facto de o teres conhecido, em vez de o teres perdido?

Jaehyun sabia ― o mínimo, pelo menos. Que o melhor amigo de Taeyong desaparecera há dois anos e que o coração deste estava estilhaçado desde então. Que o Halloween não tinha graça para ele, que o outono era a pior época do ano e que nada neste mundo poderia arrancar Taeyong à melancolia.

Em resposta, Taeyong virou-se de costas para Jaehyun e encarou a parede com um suspiro. Jaehyun tocou-lhe no ombro, mas levantou-se e aceitou o facto de que ele só queria ficar sozinho.

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

 

**02.11.2017**

― Taeyong. É o Mark.

Um momento de silêncio. Taeyong não ouvia aquela voz há quatro anos e não sabia como reagir. Porque é que Mark estava a ligar-lhe, dois dias antes do… Inspirou fundo.

― Sim?

― Eu… não sei como dizer isto. A minha mãe quer fazer um funeral para o Johnny. Pensámos que talvez gostasses de vir.

Taeyong quase perdeu o ar. Um funeral? Johnny não estava morto! Novamente ficaram em silêncio e ele conseguia ouvir a respiração de Mark do outro lado da linha. Tentou imaginar como é que ele estaria ― se continuaria a ser igual ao irmão, ou se teria mudado. Mas, mesmo que o pudesse ver, não poderia saber. Não tinha como comparar.

― Um funeral? ― sibilou por fim, engasgando-se nas palavras.

― Sim. ― pausa ― De caixão vazio.

Taeyong quis gritar e protestar. Fazer um funeral para Johnny era desistir dele. Era deixar de acreditar que ele ainda podia estar por aí, em algum lugar , vivo, à espera que o encontrassem. Era desistir de o procurar. Taeyong não queria aceitar isso, mas também não podia realmente ter uma voz nisso. Era a família de Johnny que estava a decidir, e eles eram os únicos que realmente podiam decidir algo.

― Ok. Obrigada pelo convite. ― disse por fim.

Quando falou disso a Jasehyun, a resposta dele foi imediata. Taeyong sabia que Jaehyun era um ótimo amigo, mas a prontidão com que se ofereceu para ir com ele foi surpreendente mesmo assim.

― Talvez seja bom para ti, Tyong. ― disse. Taeyong ia protestar, mas acabou por acenar. Talvez ele tivesse razão.

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

 

**04.11.2017**

Mark estava tão diferente da foto que tinham colocado sobre o caixão. Taeyong sentiu-se desorientado e perguntou-se, mais uma vez, se aquele teria sido o rosto de Johnny se… não. Se aquele seria o rosto de Johnny atualmente, onde quer que ele estivesse. Nem queria acreditar que já tinham passado quatro anos.

Aproximou-se daquela caixa vazia, brilhante e tão cheia de significado. Olhou para os objetos que as pessoas tinham deixado lá. Um poster da banda favorita de Johnny, um dinossauro de plástico, o caderno de ilustração dele, a sua… Taeyong sentiu um soluço na sua garganta… a sua mochila de dinossauros. Estendeu a mão para lhe tocar, mas recuou, sentindo o coração apertar-se no peito e as lágrimas virem aos olhos. Pensou na caixinha que tinha no bolso do casaco e tirou-a. Era suposto deixá-la ali também.

Abriu a caixinha e olhou para o pingente de estrelinha prateado. Depois olhou para o caixão. Para a fotografia de Johnny ― um Johnny sorridente, brilhante e cheio de vida. Para Mark, que conversava com alguém ao fundo da sala. Para Jaehyun, que o observava à distância com um ar preocupado. Taeyong tirou o pingente de dentro da caixinha e estendeu a mão para o largar… mas em vez disso, fechou o punho e levou-o ao peito.

Não conseguia desistir de Johnny. Não conseguia enterrar aquele pingente, nem a sua amizade, nem as suas memórias.


	3. track three: november rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo foi betado pela maravilhosa @maldini , que foi tipo, mais rápida que o flash e super, super querida. Um abracinho apertado a essa menina pelo seu serviço sz

> _We've been through this such a long long time_  
>  Just tryin' to kill the pain  
>  But love is always coming and love is always going  
>  And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today

 

 

**07.2013**

― Porque é que tens as mãos azuis? ― questionou Taeyong, erguendo uma sobrancelha dúbia. Johnny sorriu de forma culpada, apressando-se a esconder as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

― Isso, meu caro, é uma excelente questão. ― respondeu.

Taeyong ficou à espera de uma explicação, mas ela não veio.

― E então? ― insistiu.

Johnny encolheu os ombros, enigmático. Taeyong desistiu ― por enquanto. Eventualmente iria descobrir, porque ele e Johnny não guardavam segredos de nada. Nunca.

E, de facto, uma semana depois, descobriu. No dia do seu aniversário, Johnny ofereceu-lhe uma tela enorme, pintada por ele próprio, de um oceano infinito e brilhante. Era a coisa mais bonita que alguma vez tinham oferecido a Taeyong e nessa noite, sozinho, chorou de felicidade.

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

 

**01.07.2017**

― Hoje é dia de festa! Cantam as nossas almas! Para o menino Taeyong, uma salva de palmas! ― o quarto explodiu em palmas e gritos, e Taeyong sentiu-se enrubescer dramaticamente.

Estava ali tanta gente! Jaehyun, Jeno, Jungwoo… até Yuta, o namorado de Jaehyun, e Chittaphon, o aluno novo da turma! Há tanto tempo que Taeyong não tinha uma festa de aniversário a sério (desde que estava na faculdade, nunca ia a casa nos seus aniversários ― passar o seu aniversário em casa fazia-o sentir ainda mais a ausência de Johnny) que foi simplesmente estranho ter tanta gente à sua volta, a sorrir e a cantar e a felicitá-lo. Foi impossível não se sentir feliz por ter ali todas aquelas pessoas com ele ― especialmente Jaehyun.

Este veio ter com ele e trocaram um abraço caloroso, que fez Yuta correr para os abraçar aos dois. Taeyong gostava de Yuta e achava que eles eram o casal mais adorável que já tinha conhecido na vida (não que tivesse conhecido muitos). De um momento para o outro, Taeyong estava rodeado de braços e gargalhadas e, por um instante, sentiu-se normal e feliz, como se tudo fosse ficar bem. Não sentiu a ausência de Johnny ― pelo contrário, sentiu como se ele estivesse ali, com eles, e sabia que ele iria aprovar aquela festinha com um sorriso enorme e um joinha.

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

 

**08.02.2018**

Jaehyun suspirou audivelmente. Taeyong questionou-se porque é que ainda eram amigos e porque é que ele continuava a aturar aquele delinquente mesmo depois da faculdade terminar. Depois lembrou-se que ambos estavam completamente falidos e que continuar a viver juntos era apenas uma solução prática.

― Eu espero que isto me dê todos os pontos de Karma de que eu vou precisar para o resto da minha vida. ― resmungou o mais novo. ― E que tu sejas severamente punido por me arrastares para aqui.

― Tem algum respeito pelos mais velhos. ― retrucou Taeyong, pousando uma caixa de papelão na mala do carro ― E quero te ver reclamar quando estiveres a dormir no sofá que os meus pais nos deram.

― Os teus pais são uns anjos, mas a ti não te devo nada.

Taeyong resmungou, mas Jaehyun já tinha voltado para dentro. Yuta surgiu à porta com uma planta enorme num vaso quase tão grande e Taeyong correu para o ajudar. Yuta era uma ótima pessoa, mas um pouco desastrado.

― Onde é que vais com essa planta? ― questionou. Yuta espreitou por entre as folhas e Taeyong sabia que ele estava a sorrir (porque estava sempre).

― A tua mãe disse que é para levar também. ― respondeu.

Taeyong tirou a planta das mãos de Yuta e marchou de volta ao interior da casa, deixando um muito confuso Yuta plantado na rua.

― Mãe! Eu mal sei cuidar de mim e queres que cuide de outro ser vivo? ― reclamou Taeyong.

Mais tarde, de volta à cidade e ao apartamento que Taeyong e Jaehyun iriam partilhar nos próximos tempos, os três permitiram-se descansar um pouco no sofá que os pais do mais velho tinham cedido. Foi então que Jaehyun largou a bomba.

― Tyong ― chamou suavemente. O amigo virou apenas a cabeça para ele, relaxadamente recostado no sofá florido. ― Então, nós não sabemos bem como dizer isto… ― trocou um olhar com Yuta, que engoliu em seco.

Taeyong endireitou-se subitamente.

― Vão se casar? ― parecia simultaneamente chocado e entusiasmado com a ideia. Yuta e Jaehyun trocaram outro olhar, antes de ficarem visivelmente abalados.

― Não. ― respondeu Yuta, de forma neutra ― Na verdade, é o contrário, nós…

― Nós terminámos. ― completou Jaehyun, e Yuta acenou em confirmação.

Taeyong levou algum tempo a processar a informação. Olhou alternadamente de um para o outro enquanto tentava que as palavras fizessem sentido na sua cabeça. Eventualmente, reagiu:

― O quê?

Yuta pigarreou, mas Jaehyun tocou-lhe no ombro e tomou a palavra.

― Eu só quero que saibas que nada vai mudar. Nós vamos continuar amigos e tudo vai continuar igual. Apenas o rótulo entre mim e o Yuta é que vai ser diferente. Entendes?

― Não… sim. ― sacudiu a cabeça, sentindo-se como se tivesse seis anos e a ter A Conversa com os pais. ― Mas por quê? O que houve? O que é que… hã?

― Nós compreendemos que gostamos muito um do outro, mas apenas platonicamente. ― explicou Yuta, calmamente. ― O que não funciona, porque ambos somos pessoas muito, hã, sexuais. E a relação funcionou enquanto pôde funcionar, mas atualmente não dá mais. ― encolheu os ombros ― Achamos que podemos ser bons amigos, já que este tempo todo fomos mais amigos que namorados.

― Bem ― Taeyong suspirou resignadamente. ―, é a vossa relação e vocês é que sabem. ― estendeu a mão e despenteou Yuta e Jaehyun ― Só prometam que não vão usar-me como terapeuta se não funcionar assim também.

Jaehyun soltou uma grande gargalhada e Yuta revirou os olhos, enquanto tentava ajeitar de novo o cabelo.

― Sim, Tyong, não te preocupes. Ainda temos o Jungwoo e o Jeno para incomodar além de ti.

Taeyong mostrou o dedo do meio.

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

 

**01.11.2018**

Taeyong não queria estar ali, mas Jaehyun fora bastante convincente ao dizer que se recusava a passar fome por sua causa. O mais velho ainda tentou contra-argumentar ao dizer que quem passaria fome era ele próprio e que Jaehyun poderia perfeitamente ir às compras sozinho ― mas, pensando duas vezes, ele próprio também não queria passar fome e depois ouvir Jaehyun reclamar. Por isso, foi com ele.

Faltavam três dias para o aniversário do desaparecimento de Johnny. Os pesadelos tinham voltado e ele não ia às consultas de psicologia há tanto tempo que já perdera a conta. Jaehyun desconhecia esta última parte, mas Taeyong sentia-se profundamente culpado por fazer o outro acordar a meio da noite com o seu choro. Jaehyun era um bom amigo ― mas não era Johnny.

Às vezes, Taeyong punha-se a imaginar como seriam as coisas se Johnny ainda estivesse ali. Se eles iriam para a mesma faculdade, se chegariam a dividir o quarto no dormitório, se iriam às compras juntos. Talvez Taeyong até fosse um universitário normal, dos que iam a festas e curtiam a vida real, namoravam e faziam amizades e aproveitavam os “melhores anos das duas vidas”. Mas Johnny não estava ali, Taeyong não conseguia ser um universitário normal e Jaehyun era bom demais para carregar esse fardo.

― Paprica ou alho? ― Jaehyun acenava com as duas latas de Pringles à frente do rosto do colega de quarto.

Taeyong pigarreou. Não falava há tantas horas que as cordas vocais estavam enferrujadas. Mesmo quando Jaehyun o convencera a ir com ele, limitara-se a levantar e a acenar, sem realmente falar.

― Alho. ― retrucou. Jaehyun sorriu de forma perversa e Taeyong imediatamente arrependeu-se da sua escolha.

― Tens a certeza?

― Não vou pegar ninguém, Jae. Dá-me o meu alho e deixa-me lidar sozinho com o meu bafo de vampiro. ― agarrou na lata de Pringles de alho e atirou-a para o cestinho de compras.

― És um desmancha prazeres. ― resmungou Jaehyun, mas  também atirou com a lata de paprica para o cesto.

― Dizem-me isso muitas vezes.

― Porque será? Oh! Frango ou legumes? ― agarrou em dois pacotes de noodles instantâneos, sacudindo-os no ar.

― Frango.

― Pff! ― Jaehyun atirou com os dois pacotes para o cesto ― Será que algum dia vamos concordar em alguma coisa?

― Concordamos em não concordar.

Jaehyun sorriu e Taeyong quase se sentiu um pouco melhor.

 

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

 

**08.09.2012**

― Tae, promete-me que nunca me vais abandonar.

Taeyong teve de dar pausa no jogo para olhar para Johnny e ter a certeza que ouviu bem. Mas quando viu a expressão desolado do amigo, os olhos brilhantes e os ombros descaídos, confirmou que a sua audição estava ótima.

― Jamais, não sejas idiota. ― retrucou, virando-se para ele ― O que se passa?

Johnny suspirou profundamente, puxando entre os dedos um fio solto das jeans. Taeyong aguardou pacientemente.

― A Jessica terminou comigo. ― confessou por fim.

Taeyong largou o controle da Playstation e abraçou o amigo, sentindo-o retribuir o abraço imediatamente. Taeyong era possivelmente a única pessoa que Johnny aceitava abraçar e vice-versa. Jessica e Johnny namoravam há quase um ano e até Taeyong já se tinha habituado à presença constante da menina na vida deles.

― Tínhamos prometido que era para sempre, mas não foi. ― Johnny encolheu os ombros, desolado ― Por favor, Tae, não me deixe também.

― Nunca, Johnny. ― prometeu. ― Nunca mesmo.

E Taeyong não tinha nenhum plano de algum dia quebrar essa promessa.


	4. Track four: shadow of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais uma vez, capítulo betado pela @jaemean, essa florzinha preciosa e cheia de talento que só merece amor <3

> _I close both locks below the window_
> 
> _I close both blinds and turn away_
> 
> _Sometimes solutions aren't so simple_
> 
> _Sometimes goodbye's the only way_

 

 

**09.02.2012**

Taeyong demorara exatos cinco dias a terminar o seu presente para Johnny, e não obstante ele ter sentido, ao longo do processo, que aquele seria o presente perfeito, agora sentia perfeitamente o oposto. Johnny iria detestar aquele presente e Taeyong era o pior amigo que o outro poderia desejar.

― Eu sei que tens aí alguma coisa, Tae. ― riu Johnny, tentando agarrar o embrulho que Taeyong tentava, sem sucesso, esconder atrás das costas.

― Não, não tenho. ― retrucou este, recuando. Johnny lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador e investiu mais uma vez, mas Taeyong subiu para cima de uma cadeira e ergueu o embrulho no ar. ― Só por cima do meu cadáver é que pões as mãos nisto, John Seo!

― Então acho que vou ter de te matar. ― o mais velho pôs as mãos nas ancas, pensando em estratégias exequíveis para deitar as mãos ao presente. Sabia perfeitamente porque é que Taeyong não lhe queria dar ― todos os anos eram iguais ―, assim como sabia que, o que quer que estivesse ali dentro, ele iria adorar.

Foi preciso derrubar Taeyong daquela cadeira, fazer algum wrestling no chão e fazer alguma chantagem emocional, mas, por fim, Johnny conseguiu o embrulho. Lá dentro, encontrou um caderno feito à mão, o álbum favorito de Johnny ― edição especial ― e um pen drive. Apenas horas mais tarde, quando a festa terminou e toda a gente foi embora, é que Johnny pôde ver o conteúdo desse pen drive: uma playlist, selecionada por Taeyong, com todas as músicas que tinham tido significado na sua amizade ao longo dos anos.

Taeyong nunca tinha visto Johnny lacrimejar, mas aquela foi a “primeira vez para tudo” dele.

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

  

**14.07.2018**

Yuta estava a suar a frio e Taeyong prestes a criar um buraco no chão de tanto andar de um lado para o outro. Afinal, não era todos os dias que Jung Jaehyun fazia anos e eles organizavam a maior festa surpresa do ano. Yuta era ótimo nisso, mas demasiado nervoso ― fora obrigado a cortar contacto com Jaehyun a semana quase toda para não levantar suspeitas sobre os seus planos.

Taeyong já não participava em algo do género há tanto tempo que já se tinha esquecido como se organizava uma festa. O resto dos convidados estavam todos escondidos e comprimidos na cozinha.

Jaehyun iria aparecer dentro de mais ou menos quinze minutos ― se o momento batesse certo ― e a partir daí eles iriam perder o controlo. Taeyong mal podia esperar.

― O Sicheng não vem, Yuta? ― questionou Taeyong, a certo ponto. Só então se apercebera que o atual namorado do amigo não tinha aparecido.

― Ah, ele foi de férias com a família. ― justificou o japonês. ― Mas deixou o presente dele comigo.

― Verificaste se realmente não há ninguém com o Jaehyun que pudéssemos chamar?

―  _Double check._ * Ele está solteiro e sem aparentes interesses no horizonte.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Yuta tamborilava com os dedos no tampo da mesa e Taeyong sentia o coração afundar a cada minuto que passava. Quando ouviram o som da chave na porta e a maçaneta a rodar, correram loucamente para os seus esconderijos como se as suas vidas dependessem disso.

Jaehyun entrou na sala e a primeira coisa que fez foi livrar-se do casaco. Ia a meio de desabotoar a camisa quando recebeu uma chamada no telefone. No momento em que atendeu, a porta da cozinha abriu e, de lá, correu uma pequena multidão a gritar “Parabéns a Você”. Jaehyun ficou tão assoberbado que não conseguiu nem reagir durante longos segundos.

Quando a cantoria terminou a Taeyong e Yuta se chegaram à frente, o sorriso de Jaehyun iluminou toda a sala.

― Eu vou primeiro, porque eu sou especial. ― afirmou Taeyong, arrancando protestos de Yuta, mas este não fez realmente tentativas de ir primeiro. Taeyong pôde então levar a mão ao bolso e tirar de lá um pequeno embrulho, que estendeu a Jaehyun.

Jaehyun pegou no embrulho, mas, em vez de abrir, abraçou Taeyong. Abraçou Taeyong com tanta força que este julgou que iria asfixiar. Mas retribuiu o abraço e sentiu-se feliz e etéreo. A felicidade de Jaehyun era a felicidade de Taeyong.

Quando se afastaram e Jaehyun abriu o pequeno embrulho, revelou um par de… boxers. Jaehyun olhou para Taeyong, confuso, antes de reparar na frase que adornava a parte de trás. Leu-a antes de se desmanchar em gargalhadas.

― “ _That’s why I’m here_ ”?** Obrigado, Tyong. ― o sorriso de Jaehyun era muito além de sincero.

 

**┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈**

 

**02.11.2013**

― Acho que o amor da minha vida deve ter perdido o comboio ou algo do género, por isso ainda não apareceu.

Johnny riu, uma gargalhada alta e quase histérica, que quase ofendeu Taeyong.

― Qual é a piada?

― Eu acho que o amor da minha vida são  _Ferrero Rocher._

Taeyong revirou os olhos. Apenas Johnny conseguia transformar uma tentativa de conversa série em algo profundamente idiota.

― Tu tens o mundo aos teus pés, Johnny. E podes escolher quem vai ser a tua alma gémea, porque pretendentes não te faltam. Mas eu? ― recostou-se na cadeira, rodando-a de um lado para o outro ― Eu sou aquele miúdo que é sempre escolhido por último em Educação Física.

― Mas tu és literalmente sempre o primeiro a…

― É UMA METÁFORA, JOHNNY. Céus, às vezes não entendo o que é que vi em ti parar querer ser teu amigo.

― A minha beleza estonteante e sentido de humor imbatível. ― Johnny soltou um beijo no ar e Taeyong fingiu que o sacudia para longe. ― Já agora, o que é uma metáfora?

Taeyong atirou com uma almofada a Johnny e este tornou a rir.

― Relaxa, Tae. ― disse este, mais sério, momentos mais tarde ― A tua alma vai aparecer. Ou pode nem ser a tua alma gémea, porque eu não acredito nisso, mas a pessoa certa vai aparecer de certeza. ― Taeyong revirou os olhos, então foi a vez de Johnny lhe atirar com a almofada ― Olha, se eu acreditasse em almas gémeas e não fosse profundamente heterossexual, eu diria que tu eras a minha alma gémea. Quem me dera encontrar a tua versão feminina algures por aí.

Taeyong atirou-lhe com duas almofadas e o livro de Matemática, e fez de conta que essas palavras não tinham criado uma completa revolução dentro de si.

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

 

**04.10.2018**

Taeyong encarou a inscrição na pedra, perguntando-se para onde teria ido o tempo. Como é já poderiam ter passado cinco anos? Parecia que tinha sido ainda ontem que ele estivera no chão da sua sala, a jogar  _Mario Kart_  com Johnny e a conversar sobre banalidades.

Horas mais cedo, tinha ouvido nas notícias sobre um novo sistema de segurança que tornaria impossível o desaparecimento de crianças. Na hora, a melancolia e a raiva abateram-se sobre ele de uma forma que já não acontecia há muito tempo, surpreendendo-o tanto a ele quanto a Jaehyun. Taeyong levantara-se, agarrara no casaco e vagueara pela chuva até chegar aos portões do cemitério. Só ia ali uma vez por ano, e estava um mês adiantado, mas entrou mesmo assim.

Sentado ao lado da campa, arrancando as pétalas secas das flores mortas, desabafara com Johnny. Ou melhor, com a campa vazia de Johnny. Há um ano que abandonara a terapia e desde então não tornara a falar dos seus sentimentos mais profundos com ninguém ― nem mesmo Jaehyun.

― Onde é que estás, Johnny? ― sussurrou para o céu, tremendo. Estava frio e chovia e as lágrimas fundiam-se com a chuva, mas ele não queria levantar-se e enfrentar novamente o mundo.

A ser franco, em todos estes anos, de todas as vezes em que pensara em simplesmente acabar com tudo, a única coisa que o impedira fora a esperança de que Johnny talvez voltaria um dia. Taeyong sabia que se John… não, quando Johnny voltasse, iria gostar de o ver, e morto não serviria de nada. Mas mais recentemente um novo sentimento começara a instalar-se no fundo do seu consciente. Já não era só sobre Johnny. Lentamente, começava a ser também sobre si próprio.

Taeyong já não tinha dezesseis anos e sabia que não podia passar a vida inteira sob a sombra de uma tragédia. Sabia que, não obstante o que quer que tivesse acontecido a Johnny, ele tinha direito a uma vida independente desse infortúnio. Jaehyun passara os últimos três anos e meio a tentar fazê-lo entender que parar de viver a sua vida não ia trazer a de Johnny de volta, mas só agora Taeyong estava realmente a entender.

Taeyong estava pronto para começar a viver. Por mais raiva que sentisse, e saudade, e dor, desperdiçar a sua vida não iria trazer Johnny de volta. Se… quando ele voltasse, Taeyong tinha de estar no seu melhor para o receber. Mas, acima de tudo, Taeyong tinha de ser mais grato a Jaehyun e à amizade maravilhosa que tinham construído.

Jaehyun não era Johnny, mas… Era o melhor amigo que ele poderia ter.

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

 

**20.12.2018**

― LEE TAEYONG, LEVANTA ESSE TRASEIRO DA CAMA IMEDIATAMENTE.

Acordar na margem de um ataque cardíaco?  _Check._ Taeyong encarou Jaehyun por entre as pálpebras semi cerradas, o coração aos pulos dentro do peito devido ao susto e sentiu-se imediatamente intimidado pela visão de um Jaehyun furioso à porta do quarto.

― O que é que eu fiz? ― questionou, grogue, esfregando os olhos.

Jaehyun levou uma mão ofendida ao peito.

― O que é que tu fizeste? ― expirou audivelmente ― Não te levantaste cedo para irmos às compras, foi isso que tu fizeste. Agora o que tu não fizeste? Definitivamente não cumpriste a tua promessa de me ajudar a decorar a casa antes do jantar!

A última vez que Taeyong saira da cama tão depressa teria sido, possivelmente, aquela vez em que se atrasara para uma prova; mas o que é facto é que ainda estava suficientemente em forma para se conseguir vestir, escovar os dentes e passar uma escova no cabelo antes de Jaehyun ter de voltar a dizer uma palavra que fosse.

― São duas da tarde, temos tempo. ― garantiu, pegando nas chaves do  _Ford Fiesta_  que comprara no mês passado (em segunda mão, evidentemente, porque o seu minúsculo salário não lhe permitia luxos).

Jaehyun resmungou o caminho todo até ao centro comercial, mas assim que viu as primeiras luzinhas de Natal, o seu humor mudou drasticamente. Chegaram a casa era quase hora de jantar (ups), mas conseguiram deixar a casa suficientemente acolhedora e festiva para receber os pais de Jaehyun.

Quando estes os questionaram sobre a natureza da sua relação, Jaehyun engasgou-se na sopa e Taeyong deu-lhe palmadinhas nas costas enquanto respondia:

― Somos melhores amigos, Sra. Jung.

 

 

*Verificar duas vezes.   
** É por isso que estou aqui.


	5. Track five: i hate this song

 

> _Speak with your tongue tied_
> 
> _I know that you're tired_
> 
> _But I just want to know where you want to go_
> 
> _I may be sad, but I'm not weak_
> 
> _This situation is bleak and your puffy eyes never lie_
> 
> _Your tears come from inside_

 

**14.02.2019**

Todos os amigos estrangeiros de Taeyong e Jaehyun tinham voltado para os seus respetivos países há muito tempo ― incluindo Yuta ― e isso reduzira significativamente a lista de convidados para o aniversário de Jaehyun naquele ano. Por isso, Jaehyun sugerira ― implorara para ― não se fazer nenhuma festa. Preferia ir jantar tranquilamente fora com os que sobravam e depois ir ao cinema, ou a um pub, ou apenas ficar até tarde a ver filmes antigos em casa. Taeyong resistira à ideia, mas eventualmente concordara com os termos. Era o aniversário de Jaehyun e os desejos deste deviam ser ordens.

Este ano, perdera o triplo do tempo a procurar um presente para Jaehyun. Não podia simplesmente dar-lhe outro par de boxers com uma frase sexualmente sugestiva. Eram amigos há quatro anos, viviam juntos há um e já tinham passado por tanta coisa juntos, que apenas um presente com significado faria sentido.

Demorara semanas até encontrar o que tinha em mente, mas, uma fortuna e várias tentativas de regateio mais tarde, tinha o presente perfeito consigo ― perfeitamente embalado e protegido.

O jantar estava marcado para às oito e Taeyong chegou às dezenove e quarenta e cinco. Ainda mais ninguém tinha chegado, então apenas perguntou ao balcão pela mesa de grupo reservada em nome de Jung Jaehyun.

― Houve algumas alterações na reserva, senhor. ― informou-o o empregado ― Portanto ficarão numa das mesas pequenas. Ali, aquela ao fundo, ao lado do aquário.

Taeyong agradeceu e, por mais confuso que estivesse, não questionou. Sentou-se na mesa indicada ― onde, de facto, havia um papelinho com o nome ‘Jung J.’ ― e aguardou. Observou os peixes no grande tanque ao seu lado, iluminados por luzes coloridas e rodeados de todo o tipo de algas e enfeites subaquáticos. Distraiu-se de tal forma que só se apercebeu de Jaehyun quando este puxou a cadeira à sua frente.

― Hyung. ― cumprimentou, sorrindo.

Taeyong ficou imediatamente assoberbado com duas coisas distintas, quando olhou para ele. A primeira, o facto de lhe ter chamado de ‘Hyung’ com um sorriso ― normalmente, ‘Hyung’, vindo de Jaehyun, significava sarilhos. A segunda, foi o facto de Jaehyun estar deslumbrante como nunca o tinha visto antes. Taeyong esqueceu os peixinhos nesse mesmo instante e toda a sua atenção se voltou para Jaehyun e a sua beleza estonteante, cabelo meticulosamente penteado e roupa elegante. Claramente tinha ido a casa depois do trabalho.

― Er, desculpa, era suposto eu também vir elegante? ― questionou, indicando a sua jaqueta de cabedal e coturnos pretos. Jaehyun riu.

― Não, estás ótimo. ― respondeu ― E parece que somos só nós os dois hoje. Toda a gente cancelou à última da hora. ― encolheu os ombros, descontraído. ― Oh, bem.

― Oh, bem. ― Taeyong tentou também não fazer caso.

Foi um jantar como todas as dezenas de vezes que tinham jantado juntos. Jaehyun insistia na comida saudável, e Taeyong ia sempre para a pior que havia ― para, no final, acabarem a roubar pedaços dos pratos um do outro. Na altura da sobremesa, em vez do doce do dia, um grupo de funcionários surgiu com um bolo e cantaram os parabéns, e Jaehyun ficou tão envergonhado que o seu rosto parecia um tomate.

Quando os funcionários foram embora, Jaehyun procedeu a agredir Taeyong no ombro e a acusá-lo de todo o tipo de blasfémias.

― Mas nem sequer fui eu que tive a ideia! ― defendeu-se o mais velho, tentando desviar-se do punho acutilante do amigo.

― Lee Taeyong, não tentes aldrabar-me, sua anta!

― Tens razão ― riu Taeyong ― fui realmente eu. ― e, depois de enfiar um dedo na cobertura do bolo, pintou o rosto de Jaehyun com chantilly. Este apressou-se a limpar o serviço com um guardanapo, não poupando os insultos e maldições ao melhor amigo, até que subitamente se fez silêncio.

Em redor deles, casais de todas as etnias e naturezas tinham jantares românticos e confortáveis, conversando em voz baixa e rindo com as suas piadas internas. Jaehyun lançou-lhes um olhar lento antes de suspirar pesadamente e Taeyong aproveitou a chance para tirar o seu presente de baixo da cadeira. Pousou o saco dourado em cima da mesa e esperou que Jaehyun se apercebesse. Quando o mais novo o fez, lançou-lhe um olhar surpreendido.

― O que é isto? ― questionou, puxando o saco para o próprio colo e analisando o seu interior.

― Feliz aniversário, Jung Jaehyun. ― sorriu Taeyong.

Jaehyun tirou o conteúdo do saco e abriu-o, e imediatamente os seus lábios formaram um “O” surpreendido, ao mesmo tempo que os olhos duplicaram de tamanho. Foi a melhor reação que Taeyong poderia esperar.

― Oh, meu deus, a primeira edição assinada de Kafka à Beira Mar! ― exclamou, a voz subindo cinco oitavas do normal. ― Onde é que arranjaste isto?

― Tenho os meus contactos. ― retrucou Taeyong, animado. Sabia que Jaehyun iria gostar, mas a reação dele revelara-se tão extra.

― Estava capaz de te beijar aqui mesmo, maldito. ― Jaehyun ergueu o livro à luz do restaurante, olhando-o e virando-o em mil ângulos como se não acreditasse realmente. Depois folheou-o e olhou para a assinatura de Murakami de mais dezenas de ângulos distintos, antes de se dar por satisfeito e voltar a guardar o livro no saquinho.

Olhou para Taeyong de forma intensa durante alguns segundos, sorrindo como um bobo, antes de sacudir os ombros e tornar a olhar em redor.

― Ainda bem que gostas. ― disse Taeyong, satisfeito. Jaehyun voltou-se para ele num ápice, ofendido.

― Ainda bem que eu gosto? ― protestou ― Eu adorei! É o melhor presente de aniversário que já recebi! Quero dizer, desculpa, os boxers do ano passado foram ótimos, mas… ― interrompeu-se quando Taeyong começou a rir. Quando este serenou, acrescentou: ― Estou a usá-los neste momento. ― E Taeyong rebentou em gargalhadas tão histéricas que algumas cabeças viraram para observá-los.

Enquanto Taeyong ria desenfreadamente, foi a vez de Jaehyun tirar algo do bolso e pousá-lo em cima da mesa. Apenas quando o mais velho se acalmou é que reparou na pequena caixa prateada à sua frente.

― O que é isto? ― perguntou, subitamente sério.

Jaehyun sorriu suavemente.

― Feliz São Valentim, Taeyong.

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

 

**14.02.2013**

Taeyong enfiou cuidadosamente o envelope azul no cacifo de Johnny, verificando que não havia absolutamente ninguém por perto antes de o fazer. Era uma manobra arrojada, aquela que estava a ter, mas ele há já algum tempo que perdera a noção do perigo. Jamais teria coragem de se declarar a Johnny, mas nada o impedia de lhe fazer chegar os seus sentimentos de alguma forma.

Cinco cacifos ao lado, estava o seu, e aproveitou para ir buscar o seu caderno de História antes de ir para a aula. Não encontrou nada lá além dos seus próprios livros e cadernos, mas isso não o surpreendeu de todo. A última e única vez que recebera um bilhete de São Valentim fora na quarta classe, e dizia “és quase tão bonito quanto o sasuke, mas ele é mais”. Nunca chegara a descobrir quem o enviara, mas desconfiava daquela menina que andava sempre com uma lancheira de Naruto.

Johnny já estava na sala, praticamente deitado sobre a mesa enquanto mascava chiclete. Taeyong sentou-se ao seu lado e deu-lhe um peteleco na testa.

― O professor mata-te se te apanha com a chiclete. ― avisou.

Johnny encolheu os ombros, mas imediatamente tirou a chiclete da boca e embrulhou-a num lenço velho.

― Então, planos para hoje à noite, tens? ― questionou Taeyong, enquanto dispunha os seus materiais em cima da mesa. Lembrou-se que se tinha esquecido de fazer o último exercício dos trabalhos de casa, por isso esticou a mão para o caderno de Johnny e procurou o dito cujo. Johnny, por sua vez, não reagiu ao roubo descarado de trabalho, mas suspirou perante a pergunta.

― Vai haver uma festa em casa do Hoseok. ― disse ― Talvez vá, talvez não. Não sei.

― Qual é a obsessão das pessoas em fazer festas em todas as épocas festivas? ― questionou Taeyong, ácido.

― Bem, para começar, chamam-se épocas festivas, e isso diz tudo.

Taeyong grunhiu em resposta, copiando  exercício.

― Não copies exatamente igual. ― alertou o mais velho ― Erra aí algumas coisas.

― Ou acerto. ― retrucou ― Tens o exercício mal feito.

Johnny arrancou o caderno das mãos de Taeyong e afastou-o deste.

― Além de pobre, és mal agradecido? Resolve tu o exercício, então.

Taeyong assim o fez ― aparentemente, o professor estava atrasado ―, e Johnny retomou o tema anterior.

― Recebi dois convites para festas. ― informou ― a do Hoseok, e uma outra, de uma menina… Hwasa? Acho que era assim. E também dois bilhetes. O meu fã clube cresce a cada dia e não posso fingir surpresa.

Taeyong fechou o caderno e lançou um olhar exasperado ao amigo.

― Meu deus, és tão egocêntrico. ― acusou ― Não és a última bolacha do pacote, pois não?

― Os bilhetes discordam de ti.

Francamente, até Taeyong discordava de Taeyong.

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

 

**14.02.2019**

Taeyong tinha a sensação de que, naquela situação, o desconforto seria um sentimento natural. Mas desconforto era a última coisa que ele conseguia sentir. Surpresa? Claro. Confusão? Definitivamente. Afinal de contas, o seu melhor amigo tinha acabado de lhe oferecer um presente de São Valentim. E não era um presente de São Valentim qualquer: era uma bracelete personalizada, com uma chapinha metálica inscrita.

 

 

> _Latitude: 37° 25' 48.00" N_
> 
> _Longitude: -122° 10' 12.00" W_
> 
> _Latitude: 3° 12' 43.2" S_
> 
> _Longitude: 5° 12' 39.6" W_

 

― Uau, Jae. ― disse, atónito, segurando o presente entre os dedos e sentindo-se demasiado surpreendido para dizer algo. Encarou os números e as letras durante muito tempo, enquanto evitava olhar para Jaehyun, antes de se lembrar de perguntar o que significavam.

― Ah. ― Jaehyun sorriu. ― As primeiras duas linhas representam as coordenadas de onde nos conhecemos. As duas últimas, até onde eu seria capaz de ir por ti.

Taeyong passou o polegar sobre o baixo relevo, sentindo a barriga dar voltas e a pulsação acelerar. Voltou a olhar para Jaehyun.

― Onde? ― conseguiu perguntar, a voz falhando e obrigando-o a pigarrear para aclarar a garganta. ― Onde é o segundo?

― A cratera mais funda da Lua.

Ficaram em silêncio durante demasiado tempo. Taeyong colocou a pulseira no próprio pulso e ficou a observá-la, sentindo a boca seca, até Jaehyun tornar a falar.

― Podemos conversar num sítio mais calmo?

E foi assim que acabaram em Sunny Cove, com os pés descalços enterrados na areia e os cabelos fustigados pelo vento salgado. Separavam-nos menos de meio metro e se um deles mexesse um cotovelo, tocaria no do outro, mas permaneceram em silêncio por mais tempo do que o normal. Quando Jaehyun pigarreou, Taeyong voltou a sentir aquela ansiedade no fundo do estômago e quis fugir para longe de tudo.

― Tyong. ― começou o mais novo. ― Eu preciso mesmo de o pôr em palavras?

Taeyong não respondeu. Tinha os olhos fixos nas ondas, lá ao fundo, e a mente enrolava e enrolava e enrolava como elas. O peito subia e descia e as os dedos tentavam agarrar a areia, mas tudo o que ele via eram pontinhos brancos no céu que começava a ficar escuro. Jaehyun deixou-o estar. Deu-lhe tempo.

― Tu és a coisa mais importante da minha vida. ― sussurrou por fim o mais velho. Pensou que as ondas e o vento e as gaivotas tinham levado as palavras para longe, mas a forma como Jaehyun o olhou provou o contrário. Taeyong olhava ainda para o mar, mas ainda assim conseguiu perceber a expressão no rosto do amigo. Contudo, dado infinito de possibilidades de interpretação das suas palavras, ele sabia que não eram suficientes.

― Perdoa-me, Taeyong. ― disse Jaehyun, momentos depois. ― Eu não queria pressionar-te de nenhuma forma, mas eu… Todos estes sentimentos, presos aqui dentro, estavam a destruir-me. Eu não estou a dizer que temos de ter algo. A nossa amizade é o que mais há de valioso para mim. Mas eu só precisava que tu soubesses.

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

 

**14.02.2013**

― Meu deus, Johnny, recebi um bilhete. ― admirou-se Taeyong, mostrando o envelope ao amigo. Johnny tentou não parecer surpreendido, em nome do ego de Taeyong, mas os seus olhos arregalaram-se contra a sua vontade.

― Ora, ora, parece que temos um novo galã na escola. ― provocou. Mas de seguida ele próprio tirou dois envelopes do seu cacifo e acrescentou ― Bem, dois galãs na escola. ― riu.

Taeyong engoliu os insultos que se preparava para proferir quando viu que um dos envelopes era o seu. Subitamente, arrependeu-se profundamente do que tinha feito e sentiu que precisava de sair dali o mais depressa possível. Por isso, fechou o seu cacifo com um pouco força de mais, pegou nas suas coisas e dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

― Volto já, a natureza chama.

No seu cubículo, concentrou-se em respirar ritmadamente e recuperar a calma. Sentado no tampo da privada, arrependeu-se de todas as suas escolhas na vida e chegou à conclusão que o seu nível de idiotice daria, certamente, para escrever uma coleção inteira de enciclopédias. Quando se acalmou, lembrou-se do bilhete que ele próprio tinha recebido e tirou-o do bolso da mochila, pegando-lhe como se fosse feito de fogo.

 

> “ _És uma pessoa maravilhosa e a tua beleza impressiona-me todos os dias”, dizia o seu conteúdo. “Espero que um dia encontres dentro de ti tudo o que procuras nos outros._ ”

 

Não estava assinado e não havia qualquer tipo de pista quanto ao seu remetente, mas Taeyong guardou aquele bilhete na sua caixinha de coisinhas especiais e preservou-o para sempre como um tesouro.

Quando regressou para junto de Johnny, ele não fez qualquer tipo de comentário referente a bilhetes ou ao São Valentim. Ele estava a jogar Candy Crush no telefone e Taeyong seguiu-lhe o exemplo até ser hora de voltar às aulas.

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

**14.02.2019**

Taeyong moveu-se muito discretamente. Tão discretamente que Jaehyun, focado em observar os padrões de voo das gaivotas lá e cima, quase nem deu conta. Mas quando olhou para Taeyong, este estava subitamente mais perto e até os gritos das aves ficaram abafados pela esperança que sentiu nesse momento.

Taeyong quebrou a distância entre eles, aproximando o seu rosto até roçarem os lábios, e apenas esse roçar foi suficiente para que uma onda de arrepios percorresse o corpo dele. Os lábios de Jaehyun eram macios e mornos e Taeyong só conseguia pensar que aquele momento devia ser um dos melhores da sua vida, antes de Jaehyun o beijar a sério e Taeyong sentiu-se leve e etéreo e feliz. Ele não sabia bem o que fazer ― tinha beijado um total de, quê, três pessoas na sua vida? E todos os beijos sempre tinham sido constrangedores e alcoolizados e estranhos. Mas este era… Jaehyun era suave e era doce e encaixava tão perfeitamente no vazio de Taeyong.

 


	6. track six: holding on and let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui termina uma jornada que se iniciou em dezembro. Esta fanfic significa muito para mim, e entristece-me que tenha acabado; mas estou feliz por tê-la escrita e tenho orgulho do meu trabalho nela. Estou eternamente grata a todas as pessoas que acompanharam esta fic, ou a todas as que esperaram o seu fim para ler; mais grata ainda a quem comentou, pois os seus comentários iluminaram os meus dias. Grata a todos os que contribuíram para que ela saísse do papel: as três meninas que betaram esta fic (a hopefull, a maldini e a omnipresente jaemean); à menina que traduziu a fanfic para inglês para eu poder chegar a mais públicos (Gi <3), à rhein por essa capa linda de maravilhosa, e todo mundo que de alguma forma opinou, ajudou ou apoiou este projeto. 
> 
> Obrigada a todo mundo <3 Vemo-nos para a próxima!

> _It's one door swinging open_
> 
> _And one door swinging closed_
> 
> _Some prayers find an answer_
> 
> _Some prayers never know_
> 
> _We're holding on and letting go_

 

**27.05.2003**

― Achas que o Sr. Squishy vai gostar de uma festa surpresa? ― questionou subitamente Johnny, pendurando um balão na cadeira da cozinha. Gostaria de conseguir pendurar mais alto, lá em cima no teto, mas a mãe estava sempre a dizer-lhe para não subir nas cadeiras.

Taeyong terminou de dispor os copos na mesa de plástico da irmã de Johnny (ela concordara em ceder a mesinha de chá das suas bonecas para o aniversário do Sr. Squishy) antes de responder.

― Claro que sim. O Sr. Squishy adora bolo!

― Mas a Miss Pepper vai ficar chateada.

― A Miss Pepper está sempre chateada.

Johnny suspirou alto, cansado. Decorar a cozinha para uma festa era difícil e cansativo. Mas sabia que valia à pena, porque o Sr. Squishy merecia a melhor festa de todo o universo!

Ouviram um arranhar na porta da cozinha e Taeyong correu para a fechar melhor. Quando o fez, ouviu o cachorro ganir do outro lado.

― Ainda não, Sr. Squishy! É uma surpresa! ― depois, virando-se para Johnny. ― Foi por pouco.

Johnny limpou suor de fingir da testa e olhou em volta. Só faltava a mãe chegar com o bolo e depois estaria tudo pronto. O Sr. Squishy ia ter a melhor festa da sua vida inteira!

― Nem acredito que o Sr. Squishy já tem cinco anos. ― comentou Taeyong, pensativo ― Temos de fazer outra festa quando ele fizer dez anos ― Sim! ― Johnny bateu palmas, entusiasmado. ― E quando fizer vinte anos!

― E a Miss Pepper? Ela já tem dez anos. Ou doze. Nunca sei.

― Fazemos uma festa quando ela fizer quinze! Tens de perguntar à tua mãe quando é o aniversário dela.

Trocaram um high five, entusiasmados. Tinham tantas festas para preparar. Eram os melhores humanos do mundo e os bichinhos de Johnny tinham tanta sorte! Taeyong sempre quisera um bichinho, mas os pais não deixavam por causa da alergia da irmã. Por isso, ele dizia sempre que quando fosse grande, ele e Johnny iam viver juntos, juntamente com o Sr. Squishy e a Miss Pepper, e iam ser muito felizes os quatro.

Mas Taeyong e Johnny nunca viveram juntos, e o Sr. Squishy morreu dois meses depois de Johnny desaparecer.

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

12.08.2019

― Não. ― cortou Jaehyun, antes mesmo de Taeyong poder sequer abrir a boca.

― Mas, Jae! ― choramingou o mais velho ― Olha só para ele!

Jaehyun abanou a cabeça, resoluto. Taeyong fez mais um choradinho, mas, perante a insensibilidade do namorado, mudou de atitude. Pousou o pequeno gato no chão e cruzou os braços, sério.

― O gato fica. ― declarou.

E Jaehyun apenas encolheu os ombros, também ele mudando drasticamente de atitude.

― Ok. ― disse.

Taeyong abriu um sorriso enorme e deu um beijo agradecido na bochecha de Jaehyun. Este revirou os olhos e murmurou algo parecido com “graxista”, antes de voltar novamente a atenção para o laptop.

Taeyong tornou a pegar no gato e marchou para o banheiro, determinado a dar um banho no bichano. Tinha-o encontrado à entrada do prédio, cheio de remelas e mais cinzento do que branco, implorando por atenção com aqueles enormes olhos amarelos. Taeyong era uma pedra gelada para muitas coisas, mas animais abandonados não eram uma delas.

Quinze minutos dentro do banheiro, quando o telefone de Taeyong tocou. Jaehyun levou-o até lá, já que aparentemente o mais velho tinha desenvolvido surdez seletiva. Contudo, quando viu o nome no ecrã, parou a meio do caminho. Teve um mau pressentimento, mas ignorou-o e entregou o aparelho ao namorado mesmo assim. Quando Taeyong viu o mesmo que ele, trocaram um olhar apreensivo e Taeyong esqueceu-se do gato assustado na banheira. Atendeu.

― Mark, olá? ― cumprimentou.

― Olá, Tae. Tudo bem? ― trocaram cumprimentos polidos, enquanto Jaehyun se encarregava de fechar a água da banheira e tentava secar o gato com uma toalha seca. Por fim, Mark foi ao assunto. ― Então, hm… tenho notícias. ― Taeyong aguardou, incapaz de falar. O que poderia ter acontecido desta vez? Sentia um nó na garganta e mal conseguia respirar. ― Tae, encontraram o Johnny. O… o corpo dele.

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

03.11.2013

Johnny ria alto, muito alto, e Taeyong tinha a certeza que todo mundo num raio de três quilómetros conseguia ouvi-lo. Mas não se importava, porque a gargalhada de Johnny era música para os seus ouvidos, e vê-lo sorrir assim, tão bonito, aquecia o seu coração.

― Ok, ouve esta. ― disse ele, segurando o telefone junto ao rosto para conseguir ler as letras pequeninas. Tinha a cabeça deitada numa das coxas de Taeyong, que tentava ler uma gibi sem grande sucesso. ― Qual é a cor favorita das tomadas? Rosa choque!

Taeyong riu, apenas para não ser desmancha prazeres. Aquelas piadas eram tão más que só Johnny poderia gostar delas. Continuou a tentar ler a sua comic ― o Wolverine estava quase a derrotar o Wendigo! ―, mas Johnny insistia em rir como uma criança e contar as suas piadas idiotas em voz alta. Taeyong acabou por desistir e pousou a comic de lado.

― Ok, ouve esta aqui! No que dá o cruzamento entre pão, queijo e um macaco? ― soltou uma risada, mas, mais uma vez, não esperou que Taeyong tentasse adivinhar ― Um X-Panzé!

― Hey, Johnny, adivinha esta. ― retrucou Taeyong, sorrindo de forma enigmática ― No que dá o cruzamento entre a minha mão e a tua cara?

Johnny desfez a gargalhada imediatamente, lançando um olhar amuado ao amigo. Mas rapidamente abriu um sorriso falsamente inocente e, pestanejando demasiado, perguntou:

― Carinho e cafuné?

Taeyong deu-lhe uma tapa na testa, mas a verdade é que eventualmente acabou a fazer exatamente isso  ― porque Taeyong era trouxa e tudo o que Johnny quisesse, ele dava.

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

13.08.2019

Taeyong passou a noite a chorar, mas recusou a companhia de Jaehyun. Esse traço de Taeyong nunca mudara: quando estava mal, ele só queria ficar sozinho.

Contudo, de madrugada ele próprio se arrastou até ao quarto do namorado para se enroscar nele. Jaehyun abraçou-o e deu-lhe mimos e sussurrou-lhe carinhos, até o mais velho finalmente adormecer. De manhã, quando o despertador tocou e Taeyong se apercebeu que tinha de ir trabalhar, Jaehyun tomou a iniciativa de ligar para ambos os empregos e avisar que estavam doentes. Não era completamente mentira. Depois tornou a enroscar o namorado e deixou-o dormir até à hora de almoço.

― Tyong, tens de comer algo. ― pousou o tabuleiro ao fundo da cama, abanando o tornozelo de Taeyong para o despertar. Ele sentou-se, aceitando o tabuleiro, e Jaehyun conteve um suspiro de alívio. Taeyong tinha o rosto inchado, os olhos vermelhos e a marca do travesseiro na cara, mas não parecia prestes a sucumbir ao lugar negro do passado. Estava apenas a fazer o seu luto, depois de seis anos angustiantes.

No funeral ― o verdadeiro funeral, com um corpo verdadeiro ―, dois dias depois, Taeyong estava calmo. Era evidente todo o turbilhão de sentimentos e a dor que sentia, mas manteve uma postura respeitosa e pacífica. Não largou a mão de Jaehyun por um segundo, nem para abraçar a mãe de Johnny ou cumprimentar Mark, mas isso, Jaehyun sabia, era o que o mantinha calmo.

Somente no final da cerimónia, depois de o caixão descer à terra, com Johnny e todos os objetos dele, quando todo mundo tinha ido embora e apenas Mark ficara para trás, é que Taeyong largou a mão de Jaehyun.

― Eu volto já. ― disse, afastando-se. Jaehyun viu-o ir ter com Mark e respeitou-o. Olhou para as flores sobre a terra fresca, para a lápide nova na sepultura. A antiga indicava a morte de Johnny em 2013, ano do seu desaparecimento, mas esta apontava 2015 como nova data de óbito. Jaehyun nem sabia se queria saber que tipo de vida Johnny teria tido durante esses dois anos, ou porque é que demorara mais quatro anos até ser encontrado.

Quando Taeyong regressou, abraçou-o com toda a força que tinha no seu corpo franzino e enterrou o rosto no seu pescoço. Jaehyun sabia que ele estava a chorar antes mesmo de ouvir os soluços, então limitou-se a devolver o abraço e a beijar o seu cabelo uma e outra vez. Não havia palavras que pudessem tornar tudo aquilo melhor. Mark foi embora e os coveiros também e apenas Jaehyun e Taeyong ficaram com Johnny.

Taeyong pronunciou as primeiras palavras horas mais tarde, quando regressavam a casa. Jaehyun ia a conduzir com um olho na estrada e outro nele, por isso, assim que sentiu que Taeyong tinha algo a dizer, encostou numa estação de serviço e desligou o rádio e o carro.

― Jae. ― sussurrou Taeyong, engolindo um soluço. Jaehyun estendeu a mão e Taeyong apertou-a com força. ― Ele esteve em casa de um maníaco aquele tempo todo. Trancado num sótão juntamente com outras crianças. E foi enterrado no meio do mato, como um animal qualquer, como… ― um soluço interrompeu-o. Jaehyun usou a mão livre para limpar a lágrima do rosto dele, acariciando a sua bochecha com o polegar. ― Só o encontraram porque o homem foi preso por outro crime e confessou tudo. Encontraram mais três garotos e… e os DVDs.

Jaehyun não tinha palavras, mas as de Taeyong atingiram-no até ao âmago. De alguma forma, sentia como se Johnny também era seu amigo, de tão presente que estava na sua vida; ouvir que aquele tipo de atrocidades acontecera a alguém tão jovem, a alguém tão importante para Taeyong… Estendeu os braços para abraçá-lo, mas subitamente Taeyong abriu a porta e saiu. Confuso, Jaehyun só percebeu quando o ouviu vomitar violentamente lá fora. Sentiu o peito apertar-se numa dor indescritível e saiu e correr para ajudar o namorado.

― Vai ficar tudo bem, Tyong, eu prometo. ― assegurou, segurando o rosto de Taeyong. Este usou a costas da mão para limpar a boca, chorando silenciosamente. Jaehyun puxou-o para um abraço, sentindo Taeyong ficar mole, mas enterrando-se no seu peito de forma desesperada.

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

25.02.2020

― Olá, pequenino. ― Taeyong estendeu a mão para acariciar a cabeça do Sr. Mochi. O gato para o colo dele e enroscou-se ali, ronronando alto com os mimos. Jaehyun apareceu da cozinha com um tabuleiro de biscoitos e baixou-se para beijar o topo da cabeça do felino. ― Hey, e eu? ― reclamou Taeyong, quando ele se afastou.

Jaehyun revirou os olhos, mas voltou atrás para beijar o namorado. Cheirava a farinha e a chocolate e Taeyong fez questão de comentar isso, recebendo um peteleco em resposta.

― É o preço a pagar por boa comida caseira. Tu é que pediste os biscoitos. ― defendeu-se.

― Eu não me estava a queixar. Vem cá ― agarrou o pulso de Jaehyun quando este fez menção de ir embora e puxou-o novamente para perto ― Os meus pais querem que a gente vá lá jantar no sábado.

― Hmmm. ― Jaehyun estalou os lábios.

― Vá lá, os meus pais adoram-te, por que essa cara?

― Os teus pais adoram-te, mas a gata deles não.

― Aquela gata não adora ninguém além dela própria. E ela está velha, aposto que já nem deve ter unhas.

Jaehyun fez birra, mas Taeyong sabia que não era real. Nesse sábado, fizeram-se à estrada e foram passar o dia com a família Lee. Como previsto, a gata bufou a Jaehyun assim que lhe pôs os olhos em cima.

― Qual é o problema dela? ― queixou-se, ligeiramente ofendido.

― Suponho que tem saudades da outra família. ― Taeyong encolheu os ombros. ― Mas és uma menina bem comportada, não és, Miss Pepper?

A gata limitou-se e olhá-lo de forma intensa e julgadora.

― Essa gata só gosta de uma pessoa além dela própria, e essa pessoa é o teu pai. ― a mãe de Taeyong surgiu da cozinha com duas travessas, pousando-as em cima da mesa. ― Pobrezinha, o que seria dela se não a tivéssemos adotado? O Mark só vem à cidade uma vez por ano, ela ia acabar abandonada.

― Porque é que ele não a levou com ele? ― questionou Jaehyun. Sabia que a gata pertencera à família Seo, mas Taeyong nunca lhe explicara como é que ela acabara com a família Lee.

― O bebé dele é alérgico. ― a senhora Lee abanou a cabeça, mãos nas ancas e o avental cheio de farinha ― Oh, pobre família, só desgraças…. Só desgraças naquela família.

Jaehyun olhou para Taeyong em busca de respostas, mas este estava ocupado a dar festas na barriga de Snowball, o cão do irmão (Sehun, que estava na cozinha e fazer a sua famosa lasanha de legumes, especialmente para Jaehyun); agora que a irmã mais velha estava fora de casa, já podiam ter todo o tipo de bichos.

Mais tarde, quando Taeyong foi às compras com a mãe, aproveitou para perguntar a Sehun sobre a gata. Foi inteiramente movido pela curiosidade, mas a resposta deixou-o preocupado.

― A senhora Seo faleceu há nove meses. ― dissera Sehun, mexendo na lareira para atiçar o fogo. ― O desgosto levou a melhor. Viveu estes anos todos apenas porque estava à espera do filho. E o Mark fez a sua vida em Nova Iorque, mas o bebê é alérgico a animais e a mulher dele não gosta de gatos. ― encolheu os ombros. ― Ele apareceu aqui à porta e os meus pais não conseguiram dizer que não.

Já em casa, longe de Chicago, Jaehyun perguntou a Taeyong porque é que não lhe contara. Taeyong encolheu os ombros, despreocupado.

― Também é a primeira vez que estou a ouvir isso. Pedi aos meus pais para não me contarem nada relacionado aos Seo. Fico triste que a senhora Seo tenha morrido. ― suspirou. ― Mas feliz que pelo menos a Miss Pepper esteja bem.

Taeyong sorriu, e Jaehyun viu sinceridade nesse sorriso. Ia ficar tudo bem, de verdade.

 

┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ ❖ ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

13.09.2015

Taeyong estava a desempacotar as suas coisas quando a porta do quarto se abriu. Não se assustou, mas definitivamente ficou surpreendido. Não esperava ser perturbado tão cedo na manhã ― eram sete da matina; quem é que, além dele, chegava ao dormitório tão cedo? Virou-se para ver quem tinha acabado de entrar, deparando-se com uma pilha de caixas; atrás delas, definitivamente, parecia haver alguém.

― Oh, olá. ― disse, apenas para anunciar a sua presença. A pessoa rodou sobre os calcanhares antes de pousar a pilha de caixas no chão, antes de poder encarar Taeyong, revelando um rapaz loiro de sorriso bonito; um rapaz demasiado atraente, se Taeyong podia ser muito franco.

― Olá, desculpa a invasão, não pensei que estivesse aqui alguém tão cedo. ― sorriu ele, mostrando umas covinhas simpáticas e estendendo a mão ― Sou o Jaehyun.

Taeyongo sacudiu as mãos e apertou a dele, esforçando-se para parecer minimamente simpático.

― Sou o Taeyong. ― retrucou. ― Também acabei de chegar.

― Prazer em conhecer-te, Taeyong. Parece que vamos ter de viver juntos nos próximos três anos, por isso… que dizes que irmos almoçar juntos lá embaixo para nos conhecermos melhor?

Taeyong quis responder que iam ter tempo mais do que suficiente para se conhecerem nesses mesmos três anos, mas uma vozinha no fundo da sua mente alertou-o que ser rude com o seu colega de quarto, logo nos primeiros cinco minutos, talvez não fosse uma boa ideia.

Por isso encolheu os ombros e seguiu o outro rapaz até ao refeitório do campus ― e essa foi a primeira boa decisão que tomou nos anos que viriam. Taeyong não tinha como saber, mas aquele almoço foi o início de uma nova vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSTAGRAM DA FANFIC: https://www.instagram.com/wheresjohnnyff/ (com muitos teasers e coisinhas belas)   
> PLAYLIST OFICIAL: "Where’s Johnny: The Mixtape"   
> Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7L2ZpuCEdZIox784kXX53P   
> Youtube: https://youtu.be/yA9WhYnsD_4   
> \---   
> Style 1; Taeyong: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/personalizar/style/wheres-taeyong-15234216   
> Style 2; Johnny: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/personalizar/style/wheres-johnny-15260506


End file.
